Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Center Tissue Core is a centralized facility with three primary goals: 1) to identify, sample, process, bank, and distribute patient tissue to investigators in Cancer Center research programs that have not already developed their own banks; 2) to serve as a central repository of information about the availability of tissue across the campus and 3) to develop, implement and maintain standard policies and practices for tissue acquisition, processing and distribution. The Tissue Core consists of pathologists at the three sites it covers, the University of California San Francisco Moffitt-Long Hospitals, University of California San Francisco Mt. Zion Medical Center, and VAMC. These pathologists are responsible for collecting tissue at each site, and are assisted by laboratory technicians who further process the tissue. The dedication of the pathologists allows tissue collection in a coordinated, efficient manner without compromising patient care. The Core will occupy a renovated area in the Mt. Zion Hospital pathology cutting room for tissue processing and storage. Offices for the pathologists are already available; offices for the administrator and technician are located in the Cancer Center Research Building at the Mt. Zion campus.